This invention relates to a clip fastener for corner jointing section profile element, particularly useful in making picture frames, framings, and the like.
In making picture or the like frames of wood, the frame strips are corner jointed together by means of sheet metal clip fasteners which are driven in astride the seam across the mating bevelled ends of the strips.
To better exemplify the state of the art, reference will be made to FIGS. 1 to 4 of the accompanying drawings, which show a commercially available clip fastener.